Why, Ichigo?
by WolfAssassin
Summary: Ichigo isn't acting like himself and one night Rukia talks to him. R&R please!


_**WHY, ICHIGO?**_

WolfAssassin

_Ichigo hasn't been himself lately. What wrong with him? When we get home from school he just sits at his desk and does his homework and then goes to bed. He barely talks at all, and he eats lunch by himself. I need to talk to him._ Rukia thought as she sat in the closet trying to sleep.

She started to drift of to sleep but then heard a thump from the bathroom.

She sat up and opened the closet door quietly, not wanting to wake Ichigo up.

But when she looked over to his bed, he wasn't there.

Rukia ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Ichigo's parents were gone for the summer so she didn't care if she was loud.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you in there?! Open the door! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

When he didn't open the door, Rukia stood back and kicked it down. And what she saw made her gasp.

Ichgio was lying on the floor with his shirt off...

...in a puddle of blood.

"Ichigo!!"Rukia screamed and ran over to him.

She shook his shoulders, but he didn't respond.

"No, you can't leave me you foolish boy."Rukia said."I need you."

She picked Ichigo up and hauled him to his room and she layed him on his bed. She checked to see what had happened. She scanned his body, then she stopped at his wrist.

Rukia gasped as she saw the big, deep wound in Ichigo's wrist.

_Why did he do this?! _Rukia thought. She had read about cutting your wrists. She was almost sure Ichigo would never do it.

But she was wrong. She ran back to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages. She wrapped his wound and cleaned up the blood in the bathroom.

She sat down in Ichigo's desk and put her head down.

_What happened to make him do that?_ Rukia thought._ Was it his hollow? No Ichgio wouldn't give in that easily. Unless...it's been going on for a while now. Crap. I should have talked to him earlier. I'm so stupid!_

Rukia started to cry as she blamed herself for Ichigo's pain.

Then she saw him stir in his sleep. She faced toward him and tried to wipe away her tears before he woke up.

But it was too late. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, opening his wound again. He flinched in pain and flopped back down.

He looked over at his desk and saw Rukia looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rukia...why're you crying? What happened?" He said weakly.

Rukia started to cry once more and got to her knees and cryed into the bed, right beside Ichgio. As she cryed her hand felt her way up to his big bisep and grabbed it.

"Ichigo...Ichigo why? Why did you do it? Why, Ichigo?" Rukia whispered as she looked up into Ichigo's eyes.

"Rukia...what are you-" Then it all came back to him, the pain, the knife, the depression.

His eyes became sad and he tugged his arm away from Rukia.

"It's my buisness. Don't worry about me. I don't matter." he said saddly, turning away from Rukia.

"What?! What are you saying, Ichigo?! Of course you matter! You matter so much! Especially to me! Don't say that Ichigo!"She said turning him over to face her again.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes. She sat on the bed beside him and she pulled him into a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a while and then Rukia finally spoke up.

"Ichigo, was it your hollow that pursuaded you to do that?" She asked him softly carassing his hair.

"No, I decided that on my own." He said.

Rukia pulled him away.

"What did you say?! Ichigo, do you have any idea how much i panicked when I saw you on the bathroom floor? Bleeding? I was so afaird i had lost you!" She hugged him again."I don't want to lose you Ichigo._ I need you._"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?" He said.

_Should I tell him? _Rukia thought._ Will it ruin everything? No, I can't miss a chance like this._

"Ichigo, I..."

"What is it, Rukia?!"

"I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!"

Rukia cryed into Ichigo's chest. She cryed tears of happiness, releif, and saddness.

"Rukia...what-"

"Ever since I first met you, I knew I loved you. And that feeling grew over time to were I just couldn't take it anymore! I love you so much, Ichigo!"

"Rukia..."

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and before she could say another word her lips were smashed to his.

Rukia gasped at Ichigo's roughness but then relaxed into the kiss.

Rukia moaned into the kiss and after a few minutes they pulled away.

"What the...?" Rukia panted.

"Rukia...I love you too. Even since I first met you, I knew I loved you. And that feeling grew over time to were I just couldn't take it anymore!"

Rukia didn't say anything as Ichigo repeated her words.

Then she finally spoke up.

"Then why, Ichigo? Why did you cut yourself?"

"I thought no one needed me. I thought I was just a burden. I thought I would be better off dead."

"But you knew it would have worried me! Right?"

"Yes, I did. But I never knew you loved me, Rukia."

Rukia grasped his shirt and said, "Well now you know, Ichigo, so please, never do that again! If you died, I would kill myself because the pain would be too much to bear without you."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just smiled.

Rukia hasn't seen his smile in forever and she felt releived to see it again.

She sighed and said, "Well, I better go back to bed. Goodnight Ichigo."

She started to get up, but stopped when she felt Ichigo tug at her wrist.

"Don't leave, Rukia." He pleaded. "Can't you sleep with me tonight? Please?"

Rukia blushed at his question but said, "Sure, Ichigo."

She got in bed with him and Ichigo imediatly put his arms around her burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Rukia smiled and put his arms around him and played with his hair.

They stayed like that for a while and then Ichigo spoke up, "Goodnigt Rukia. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo. Sleep well."

Woot! I love IchiRuki!

Don't forget to R&R please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
